A Story that Includes a Halt's Former Life Flashback
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Will wants to go trick-or-treating with his former Ward-mates. But first, he must get permission from Halt. Guess what else? FLASHBACK!
1. Chapter 1

**So tomorrow is Halloween and I'm not doing anything that involves Halloween. I'm kind of sad about that, but I have pole vaulting, so...I wrote a story.**

* * *

Will looked at Halt, working up the courage to ask him. Halloween was the next day, and Jenny had asked everyone who had been in the Ward to come trick-or-treating. Alyss, George, and Horace had gotten the night off easily, but Will had had a bit more trouble, mainly because he had not yet worked up the courage to ask Halt if he could go.

"Umm…Halt?" Will asked nervously.

"What?" Halt replied, a little tired of constantly having to answer Will's questions. It had been almost a year since Will had become Halt's apprentice, and he still wasn't used to all questions. And he thought Gilan had been bad!

"Well, um…Tomorrow's Halloween…." Will began.

"And?" Halt said impatiently.

"Well…Are we planning on…Doing anything?"

"Stop trying to answer questions with questions." Halt said.

Will took a deep breath. "Can I go trick-or-treating with Jenny and Alyss and George and Horace?"

Halt looked at Will. "You realize that you're fifteen, right Will?"

"I'm not stupid, Halt." Will said, knowing what Halt's answer would be.

"You're too old to be trick-or-treating." Halt said, thinking about the one time that he had been trick-or-treating with his brother. It hadn't been particularly pleasant, as Halt had somehow ended up blindfolded. In the middle of the street. Right in front of a carriage.

Will sighed, but he wasn't surprised. Halt had lots of weird views about stuff.


	2. Flashback!

Six-year-old Halt was a little bit angry with his brother.

It was the first time they'd ever been trick-or-treating and they were dressed like pirates—identical pirates. Halt had been very excited about getting free candy.

But now, Ferris kept running ahead of Halt and getting candy from all of the houses.

And because the two of them looked pretty much identical, all of the houses that Ferris had hit denied Halt any candy.

It was very frustrating for Halt, as you may imagine.

"Ferris!" Halt yelled. "Wait up!"

Ferris cast a glance at his brother, and fell back so that they were keeping pace with each other.

"Will you _please_ stop running ahead of me?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Ferris asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Well, all of the houses that you hit refuse to give me anything. We do look the same, you know."

"Oh, Halt, I'm sorry." Ferris said. "I'll let you keep up with mew from now on."

"That's all I ask." Halt said.

"Wait!" Ferris said. "I have a better idea!"

Halt looked at Ferris questioningly.

Ferris ripped a piece of black fabric from his costume. "You could wear this over your eyes, be a masked pirate. Then we wouldn't look the same."

"Okay." Halt said.

Ferris proceeded to tie the fabric over Halt's eyes.

"Um…Ferris? I can't see anything…" Halt said.

"Yeah…You need eye holes." Ferris decided. "You stay here and I'll get some scissors!"

"Um…Shouldn't I come with you? I am blindfolded…In the middle of the street." Halt said.

"Halt, can't you trust me for once?" Ferris said. "It's Halloween, no carts are going to be coming."

"Just the same, maybe I should at least take this thing off…" Halt said, beginning to pull the fabric from his eyes.

"No!" Ferris said. "It'll waste too much time to have to put it back on when I get back. Don't you want to have as much time to get more candy as possible?"

Halt nodded. It _would _be nice to get more candy.

"Okay, then. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere!"

"Okay, Ferris." Halt said.

Halt soon discovered that standing around, doing nothing was fairly boring. But what could he do? It would only be a few more minutes, not a year or anything.

Halt could not have realized that the cart was coming. He was blindfolded, not expecting any carts to come along…His only warning would have been the _clop-clop _of the horses'hooves, and the growl of wheels on pavement, which were drowned out by the voices of everyone.

But, just in time the driver yelled, "Hey, kid, get outta the way!"

Halt pulled the blindfold off his face, and saw a huge cart coming toward him.

For a moment, he was frozen with fear. The horses were huge, as were the wheels! If that thing hit him, he'd be crushed!

It may have been that thought that spurred him into motion. He was able to jump out of the way just in time, getting himself out of the path of the cart.

When the cart passed by, Halt saw Ferris staring at him from the other side of the street, and Halt was struck by how strange it was that Ferris hadn't warned him, if he'd been there. Halt shrugged. Ferris probably had been just as frozen as Halt had been.

Halt stood up and walked to his younger brother. "I don't think this mask is a good idea." Halt told him, dropping the fabric into the street.

"You're right." Ferris said. "That was terrifying."

It wasn't until years later that Halt realized that Ferris hadn't brought any scissors back.


End file.
